Sister Troubles
by S.Kurou07
Summary: When Zexion is forced to baby-sit his little sister Naminé, he finds himself growing attached to her once again. AU. Implied RokuNami. Set a few years before "The First Book of A Blanc"


**A/N: **Some kind of sub-prequel for "The First Book of A Blanc"…? Zexion and Naminé are only siblings here. Got it memorized?

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

When you're in the state of adolescence, it's very normal for you to want to hang out with friends and have fun. You want to be sneaky and escape the house at night to meet up with friends, go out, or anything you wanted to do.

It's no surprise when you reject the company of your family and refuse the opportunity to spend time with them.

Well, that's how 13-year old Zexion sees things anyway.

For his young age, he was fairly mature with how he deals with things and the way he speaks, talks and do. Unlike the other boys in class, let's take Demyx for example; Demyx is only a year older, yet he acts like a child and seems unserious about his studies. While in Zexion's case, he buries his face in books 24/7 until he smelled like them.

And Zexion liked the crisp smell of books.

As mature he can be, Zexion admits he hated having to baby-sit Naminé, his 9-year old sister that loved to draw. Hey, don't look at him like that; not everyone liked to take care of kids, especially if your sibling was the bratty one. Of course, Naminé wasn't like that. But it still sucked because Zexion only wanted to read more books and more books.

"Wow, this is a change Zex." Demyx grinned.

"I do appreciate if you tell me what you're talking about." the silver-haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Um, hello? Don't you usually stay late in the library? You're going home early!"

"Dem's right." Roxas, another one of his classmate, said. "What's the catch Zex?"

Zexion shrugged.

"I have to baby-sit my sister."

"Pfffffft. Baby-sit? You? Puh-lease!" Demyx laughed.

"Says the one who couldn't even make his brother stop crying."

Demyx pouted at the Hayner incident. Roxas patted the other blonde's shoulder, laughing.

"Sister, Zex? What was her name again? Nana, Nami, Mina something?"

"It's Naminé."

"Oh right!" Roxas' cheeks turned pink. "I remember her."

"Heh~what a pedobear." Demyx teased.

"Oh shut up Demyx! Sure I liked Naminé before but that was a one-time thing!"

Zexion was tempted to slam the thick dictionary on the duo's head for being so noisy.

* * *

"Oh! Zexion! Welcome home."

His mother noticed Roxas and Demyx behind him, and smiled.

"Hello there. Friends of Zexion, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am."

Astrid laughed at their formal replies. She had seen these two before. At Zexion's 13th birthday, June 6. Then her husband, Ivan stepped out into the hall.

"Zexion." he said.

Zexion nodded back and looked at his mother, then to his little sister on the couch, her legs swinging as she flipped a page of her storybook.

"Okay now. You do know we're leaving for dinner right?"

"Mmh."

"We'll be home late, and make sure Nami gets her daily activities done." her mother added.

"Mmh."

"And Zexion?"

"Mmh?"

Astrid smiled. "Be nice."

Zexion blinked, but nodded nonetheless. Roxas and Demyx looked at each other before shrugging. Astrid called Naminé, and the little girl obediently made her way to them.

"Yes mommy?" she questioned.

"Mommy and daddy are going now okay? Your brother is here to take care of you, okay?"

Naminé smiled and nodded.

As soon as they left, Zexion, Demyx and Roxas came inside the house. Zexion crouched to reach Naminé's rather short height and she blinked, still smiling at him. It's been 3 years since he actually had to baby-sit his sister again. He remembered he was so eager to play with her all the time, and actually do it like siblings.

But now that he was 13 and busy with junior high, he hadn't found the time to spend time with Naminé anymore. And one of all he actually missed her.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I want sea-salt ice cream!"

Roxas smiled fondly. "So she likes them too?"

Naminé looked at him and giggled.

"You're Roxy! I remember you!" Roxas laughed sheepishly. "You're the one who made me love sea-salt! Did you forget?"

"Ah…yeah. You have some sharp memory."

Zexion sighed and took her hand.

"Is there sea-salt ice cream on the freezer then?"

"Mommy said so."

It felt nostalgic to hold Naminé's hand like this.

Demyx and Roxas were settled in the living room, waiting for their own ice cream. And since it would be rude to not serve the guests, Zexion got 2 for them as well.

"Hey brother," Naminé tugged on his gakuran's sleeve.

"What?"

Naminé smiled at up at him.

Again, the nostalgia.

It made him a bit sad and guilty for being distant with his sister because…well…because she was his little sister. Zexion almost face-palmed himself.

"Can we draw after ice cream time?"

"Sure…"

They went back to the living room, where Demyx had whipped out his beloved sitar and was strumming, Roxas singing something with the lines of trust and pixie dust. Naminé blinked and just smiled.

"You two sure are getting cozy here." Zexion raised a brow.

"Hey don't look at us like that. You're our friend right?" Demyx was about to add something else when Naminé unceremoniously shoved the sea-salt bar in his mouth.

Zexion is proud.

Sometimes Naminé was something he was happy to have.

* * *

"And what is this?"

Zexion idly felt the fine colors of the detailed drawing of a castle-like structure. Both of them were inside her art room, Roxas and Demyx gone home. He felt very awkward with her now that they were left alone. Sometimes, he reflected on why he had to be distant to his family. He guessed it was because he had met Roxas and Demyx. Not only them, but also the others. The one who understood him better than his own family.

Yet, here he is.

Spending time with his adorable younger sister.

Zexion knew Naminé knew about his distance, and just understood and didn't whine about it.

The boy looked at Naminé fondly.

"Eh?"

Naminé blinked when she felt her brother pat her head and ruffle her hair, causing her to laugh.

"No~stop it!" she grinned and held his hand.

"Come on." He smiled faintly. "You want to go to the playground?"

Even though he wasn't like the little boy he was years ago, at least he learned to appreciate the little things he used to dislike.

* * *

**Well…this was out of nowhere, I can tell you. I guess I wanted to experiment with the brother-sister relationship of Naminé and Zexion in The First Book of A Blanc. Bye?**


End file.
